


To Catch a Virgil Under the Mistletoe

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: IT’S CHRISTMAS, YA SCROOGES! *throwing tinsel and garland around like a mad person*





	To Catch a Virgil Under the Mistletoe

Patton was _determined_ to catch Virgil under that darned mistletoe. He’d already caught Roman and Logan under it several times, happy to kiss their cheeks every time, but Virgil was quick. Ever since they’d put the plant above the doorway to the kitchen, Virgil had adopted a sprint to get himself out of their quick enough. He’d be up the stairs and in his room before Patton could even get out of his chair! No fair!

Patton pouted about this to Roman, who’d happily planted a kiss on Patton’s cheek not ten minutes earlier when he came downstairs for breakfast. Virgil snuck in not a moment later to get a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Mr. No Kisses!” Patton greeted.

Virgil gave a small wave and took a sip, “Gotta go,” he said before quickly making his way to the door, only to be stopped by Logan.

Right under the mistletoe. “U-um…” Virgil looked around, blushing when he saw how Patton and Roman looked at the two of them. Before Virgil could say anything else, however, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Quick as they were there, they pulled away, leaving the anxious side blushing like mad. “OK, see you later, I guess, maybe, uh-!” Virgil stuttered and stumbled as he pushed past Logan, stumbling over his own feet as he scrambled up the stairs cursing about the coffee on his hands.

“Well, that was unexpected…” Logan mumbled, pushing his glasses up to hide his face as he stepped into the kitchen.

“No fair that you caught him first!” Patton whined, throwing his head back. “You weren’t even trying!” 

Roman snickered off to the side, teasing and poking at Logan, who swatted him away.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, and Patton still hadn’t caught Virgil under the mistletoe. Logan had caught him twice more, and even Roman had gotten him once. Oh, it was absolutely adorable to watch, but Patton couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. 

“What are you doing up, Pat?” Virgil asked as he came in the kitchen. Patton looked up from the presents on the table and gave a yawn, looking up at the clock on the wall. Yikes, midnight.

“Wrapping…why are you up?”

“I just needed a drink…” Virgil said, reaching up in the cabinet for a cup. He poured a glass of milk and sat down across from Patton, popping his bare feet up on the table. “Wrapped mine yet?” he teased, lifting the paper up.

“ _Yes_ ,” Patton said with a giggle, moving the paper out of the way.

“What’dja get me?”

“Not telliiiiing!” Patton snickered and pushed Virgil’s feet off the table. “Have you and Roman gotten Logan’s Santa present done?”

“Yeah, it’s in Ro’s room since he’s less likely to go in there,” Virgil said, taking another drink. Patton giggled and shook his head, still finding what they were doing to poor Logan mean. Virgil squirmed a bit, looking back at the clock as he sighed. “I should probably go back to bed…”

“Yeah, I need to hit the hay, too,” Patton said. The both of them got up and headed for the doorway, and it hit Virgil first. 

Crap.

He needed to knock that darn thing down, this was ridiculous. But, judging by the noise Patton was making, Virgil didn’t have a way out of this. Quick as a flash, Virgil pressed a kiss to Patton’s cheek and bolted up the stairs. “Merry Christmas, Dad!”

Patton grinned goofily, tongue jutting out just slightly. Virgil was so cute! He could see where Logan was coming from!


End file.
